dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Justice League: War (Movie) to Category:DC Animated Movie Universe That's the name used on , but if we don't want that I'd accept almost anything other than the current name, which is awful. Category:Justice League: War (Movie) Characters contains characters who do not actually appear in the movie. Images with "Justice League: War (Movie)" as their reality automatically get categorized in Category:Justice League: War (Movie)/Images, which is supposed to be for movie screenshots. The reality and the movie need to be distinguished from one another. If we go with this change, pages with "(War)" in their title should probably be changed to "(DCAMU)". --HarleyWelcomeQuinn (talk) 06:28, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm just glad to hear this continuity has a name. But I wish the Wikipedia page gave more information about where the name came from, and how widespread its use is. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed on the lack of a source. And if (iff) we're doing this, written out in full please.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' ::A quick Google shows the term "DC Animated Movie Universe" is already being used on www.alltimelines.com, thetimelinesite.com, tvtropes.org, comicvine.gamespot.com, www.reddit.com and even its own wiki (dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com)! Shadzane �� (talk) 15:15, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Just like this wiki, anyone can edit those. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:33, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it does show the term is established fanon, and not made up by one guy on Wikipedia. It's in use by maybe five guys ;) Shadzane �� (talk) 22:29, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::And if we rule out a name just because it isn't official and use the title of the first installment for the reality, then maybe all the DC Extended Universe characters should be moved back to Man of Steel? And DC Animated Original Movie is a brand Warner Bros. used on Wonder Woman (2009 Movie), though that movie is a separate continuity from War. But Justice League War and related movies are part of the DC Animated Original Movie brand. Sure, there may be a lot of movies in that brand that aren't canon like Superman: Doomsday and Crisis on Two Earths, but the brand is still there. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:44, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Rann-Thanagar War Vol 1 to Rann–Thanagar War Vol 1 Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:22, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :This should be listed in the category Volumes That Need to be Moved as our current bots can't handle moving comic volumes. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Why do bots do any moving? Can't admins just press Ctrl+Shift+M and move a page? —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:30, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Moving a page is easy. Changing everywhere that page links across the site (refs on other pages, first appearances, volume pages, images, etc.) is harder. Changing that many links times however many issues is a massive project. It took an admin over a month to fully move The Flash Vol 1. That's why bots are used. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::This is a problem easily solved with Auto-Wiki Browser. Just move the main page, find What Links Here and then set it to fix the links. For a volume that has three or six issues, fixing the individual comics themselves is easy to do manually. All of the volumes of Blue Beetle or Superboy would be a pain, tho. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:42, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll add that this is a pointless move. The use of - is an acceptable variant online just like ' is for its curly brother. There's no need to move this, but if we do, it's a much larger project that's just not a priority right now. Or, as far as I'm concerned, ever. Removing JLA-Z discussion below as it would just duplicate stuff. :::::Moving isn't hard, but updating links is. And while Billy did manually move that entire volume, I also ran the bot behind the scenes. There's no good quick script to do all of it; Dev's MassRename script is broken. That's why volumes go in a different category. One-shots can still be listed here.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::As I pointed out above and you deleted for some reason, this could be done easily with AWB. It's not hard for a series with three issues or six. —Justin (koavf)·T· 22:11, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Indeed it could. But it would be very cumbersome for, for example, The additions. As soon as a page is linked on multiple pages, you'll get The The X, and you have to add in additional Find and Replace lines to Replace The The X back to The X. And you have to that for both the links using Vol, and the links using #. And avoid changing the every instance of the character's name in the text. And make sure you include the Title field in the infobox, and the issue and source fields in the filebox (but not the subject). You're still looking at more than five Find and Replace lines, which is actually a lot of work for a series of three or so issues. Honestly, it's easier to just open an Incognito window, log in as the bot and edit it manually from that account. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I have no clue what your example is supposed to show. —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:51, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::That it's not as simple as you think? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:52, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::But it is. You can change every instance from "What Links Here" with a semi-automated tool. has 246 issues and annuals spread out over decades and is cross-references hundreds of times. Not so with this six-issue mini-series from a few years ago. I could easily do all the replacements in an afternoon. Plus, you can leave behind redirects so it is literally a no-stakes proposition. What I don't understand is all the iterative The The examples you gave above... You just do a replacement for "X-Y" to "X–Y". There is literally no risk of ending up with "Rann-Thanagar–Rann–Thanagar War" or whatever it is you are afraid will happen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 05:05, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Actor pages *Actors A-F *Actors G-L *Actors M-R *Actors S-Z :Misuse of hyphen. —Justin (koavf)·T· 18:32, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Low priority --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Barry Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) to Barry Allen (Arrow: Earth-90) The Supergirl episode Bunker Hill revealed that the 1990s Flash TV series is part of the Arrow multiverse and takes place on Earth-90. Given this revelation, we need to move all the character pages for the 1990s Flash TV series to a Arrow: Earth-90 designation as per naming conventions since they now have an official reality designation. This would include all the characters in the category:Flash (1990 TV Series) Characters category. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:36, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :As discussed here, I think it's too early to move them. Spoilers for the epilogue in the Supergirl episode Bunker Hill: So far, we've only seen John Wesley Shipp in his '90s costume and (maybe) the body of Captain Cold (Leonard Wynters) as evidence that it is the same Earth. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:51, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :We have confirmation that they are one and the same now, so I'd say it's worth taking action. —'MakeShift' (talk page) 12:18, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Dimension Aqua to Xebel I noticed that the Dimension Aqua page had a move tag, but no discussion here. So I am starting one... -- Shadzane �� (talk) 07:48, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Oppose Dimension Aqua and Xebel are not the same thing. Xebel is merely one of the (presumably many) kingdoms/countries/political entities in Dimension Aqua. Sure, we haven't seen any of these other countries, but given the way Dimension Alpha is described, there must be many others. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 07:55, December 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Xebel is currently a sorta-redirect disambig, and everything on the DA page is about Xebel. Does Dimension Aqua appear anywhere else as a prison dimension without Xebel? Are there any other kingdoms mentioned? I don't think it's worth splitting off into two pages, and Xebel is the best known name for this. The only known name, in Prime Earth. Having Xebel, featured prominently in the movie, as that shitty disambig is bad SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:39, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Does Dimension Aqua even exist in Prime Earth or the movie? I haven't seen either, but it sounds like the newer Xebel is a pocket dimension that Atlantians were sent to as a prison (that is, Xebel is the name of the kingdom and the dimension, and it's small). On Earth-One/New Earth, the Xebelians were native to Dimension Aqua, so there must have been more kingdoms (as the relatively small population of Xebel wouldn't be enough to evolve and sustain a species). :::But I'm kinda speaking from ignorance here. Can an Aquaman expert explain Xebel better to us? Shadzane �� (talk) 22:00, December 30, 2018 (UTC) MY TIME TO SHINE. I might be slightly off on some of the specifics because it's been awhile but here's the rough gist. Dimension Aqua and Xebel are two fundamentally different things that occupy the same place in Mera's origins before and after the 2010 Aquaman reboot. Mera first appeared in 1963's , where she came from the otherworldly "Dimension Aqua" with the help of a scientist named Xebel. Geoff Johns rebooted Mera's origins in . 2010 is an extremely annoying period in Aquaman continuity because it's pretty clear that Geoff Johns was beginning the reboot he would firmly establish in the New 52 (restoring Aquaman's half-human parentage) but he didn't quite take everything over into 2011 (for example, Jackson Hyde). So it causes an annoying split canon for Post-Crisis/Pre-Flashpoint Aquaman but doesn't quite 100% fit in with Post-Flashpoint either. Brightest Day kind of ignores the name Dimension Aqua, presumably because it's silly. It retcons that Mera has always told Aquaman she's from an "underwater world" named Xebel, and that Xebel isn't actually another dimension but an Atlantean prison colony located in the Bermuda Triangle. The old origin was a cover story because she was sent by her people to seduce and assassinate him. Then I think the New 52 canon further establishes that Xebel was one of several ancient Atlantean kingdoms, but I'm not sure exactly where that's said. In the movie it appears to be just one of the several kingdoms with no reference to it being a prison. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:52, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much Billy! So to summarize: :Earth-One: Mera is from an unnamed kingdom in Dimension Alpha. She is a extradimensional alien. We know this is true because Aquaman visited Dimension Alpha several times. :New Earth: For most of New Earth's history, we were lead to believe the above was still basically true, but the issue had never been examined. Very late in New Earth's history, we learned that Mera was actually from a Kingdom called Xebel, which was on Earth (not another dimension) but was in the Bermuda Triangle (so it was hard to get to), and it was a former Atlantein prison colony (so she wasn't an alien). Also, Aquaman had never been there (until the reveal). :Prime Earth: The same as New Earth, except the status of Xebel was more integrated into the history and wasn't such a big secret. And it may be a bit more reputable? :So it sounds to me like Dimension Alpha and Xebel are different enough concepts that we need two pages. So a split, not a rename. -- Shadzane �� (talk) 16:37, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ::It sounds like the shift of Xebel from scientist's name to kingdom's name happened after the creation of the wiki, so when "that place Mera's from" appeared, it was just linked to DA. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:42, January 2, 2019 (UTC) NOTE: It seem clear now that we will not do this move (instead, a split is needed). However, I'm not going to archive this discussion yet, because the talk page for Dimension Aqua is linked to it... Shadzane �� (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Grace Choi (Black Lightning TV Series) to Shay Li Wylde (Black Lightning TV Series) Real name as revealed in the latest episode. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:19, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Can we get a confirmation on the spelling? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:03, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Batman (2004 TV Series) to The Batman (2004 TV Series) See talk page. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:06, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :As all episodes need to be moved too, this one should probably be in Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved. I tagged it as a reminder to myself. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:24, February 15, 2019 (UTC) All the Wallace Wests to Wally West and Wallace R. West to Wallace West From the talk page "With the comics finally distinguishing that this Wally is being referred to as "Wally" and Wallace R. West (Prime Earth) being to referred to as "Wallace", do you guys think it'd make sense to bot the red headed Wally pages to "Wally West (Earth Designation)" and have the Kid Flash Wallace as "Wallace West (Earth Designation). I think it'd make sense, considering the recent Barry Allen name change."Schroeswald (talk) 12:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Final Night to The Final Night The cover and indicia of the miniseries call it "The Final Night". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:00, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :But this is not the page for the miniseries, this is the page for the event/storyline. And I've never heard anyone call the event "The Final Night". Shadzane �� (talk) 16:09, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Maybe not. However, if you look at the covers of the crossover issues, they all feature a logo that reads "The Final Night". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:36, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Good point. I think that does show DC's intention that the crossover is called "The Final Night". I withdraw my objection. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:32, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Perpetua (Prime Earth) to Perpetua (Omniverse) Since Perpetua is a denizen and creature of the greater Omniverse, not tied to any specific Reality, I believe her page name should be changed to Perpetua (Omniverse) or perhaps just Perpetua. O21014 (talk) 20:07, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :There's no such thing as an Omniverse, unless there's a Ben 10 comic about it. (Prime Earth) is a continuity identifier here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:20, March 21, 2019 (UTC) ::They literally reference the existence of an Omniverse several times. O21014 (talk) 20:55, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Then feel free to wwrite a well-sourced article about it.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 02:16, March 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've sourced it in the Perpetua article.O21014 (talk) 09:16, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search Vol 1 to Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing Vol 1 The full title has the name "Swamp Thing" on it. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:47, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :This should be tagged with Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved, as the normal move process doesn't work for it. However, is this the title in the indicia? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:54, March 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes the full title, "Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing", is in the indicia. AdamDeanHall (talk) 20:59, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Silhouette (Earth-Two) to Ketchum (Earth-Two) His name is Ketchum. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 19:45, April 13, 2019 (UTC) :There has been some rumblings lately against the long-time practice of using a last name by itself (when the first name is unknown) as a pagename, when there is a codename to use instead. So maybe this move should be postponed until that is hashed out. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:17, May 14, 2019 (UTC) World Forger (Prime Earth) to Alpheus (Prime Earth) and Mobius (Antimatter Universe) to Mobius (Prime Earth) It was revealed in Justice League Vol 4 22 that World Forger's real name is Alpheus. Also I believe Mobius should have the same reality as his brother, since the original wasn't actually born in the Antimatter Universe. O21014 (talk) 17:16, April 17, 2019 (UTC) : Or maybe move them and Mar Novu (Prime Earth) to "Sixth Dimension" as that is their reality of origin. O21014 (talk) 20:15, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Madame Xanadu Special Vol 1 1 to Madame Xanadu Vol 1 1 This 1981 one-shot is simply titled Madame Xanadu #1 on the cover and in the indicia and should be moved. Therefore, the Vertigo ongoing series should be moved to Madame Xanadu (Volume 2). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:20, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Fiend With Five Faces (Earth-One) to Fiend with Five Faces (Earth-One) Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 01:42, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Radea (New Earth) to Radea (Earth-One) No documented New Earth appearances or mentions. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 07:52, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Thomas Emery (Earth-Four) to Doctor Spectro (Earth-Four) The two Charlton stories in which he appeared only referred to the villain as "Doctor Spectro", never "Thomas Emery". That name belongs to the Post-Crisis version. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:43, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Edison (New Earth) to Film Freak II (New Earth) Edison is an alias employed by the character, and we don't usually use alias in titles. :How much will it get to rename a page? It's not so difficult ::The admins typically let the renames build up for a month or so, then do a big batch at once. Usually, they aren't urgent. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:39, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :Just curious: Where was it established that Edison was an alias and not his real name? Shadzane �� (talk) 16:07, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::In Catwoman Vol. 3 #59 the character himself strongly implies it, saying something like (i can't remember the exact sentence but it was very like this): "My name is...that's not important, you can call me Edison or, if you prefer, Film Freak". Moreover, Film Freak is a film-themed villain, and Thomas Edison was a cinematography pioneer, so it is very likely that it was simply an alias employed by him. ThomasBisaschi Arkham Knight (Prime Earth) to Astrid Arkham (Prime Earth) Name revealed in Detective Comics Vol 1 1003. O21014 (talk) 09:58, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Eve Teschmacher (Arrow: Earth-38) to Eve Tessmacher (Arrow: Earth-38) The title for the most recent episode gives the spelling as "Tessmacher".KylieMfever (talk) 16:31, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Justice League of America Wedding Special Vol 2 1 to Justice League of America Wedding Special Vol 1 1 There is no volume 1. —Justin (koavf)·T· 20:09, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Electrocutioner (Prime Earth) to Lester Buchinsky (Prime Earth) Seen in . Kyletheobald (talk) 04:10, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Chang (Earth-Two) to Chang II (Earth-Two) An earlier character named Mr. Chang had his own very short series in the earliest issues of Detective Comics Vol 1.Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 02:56, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Wouldn't it make more sense to move the page to Green Dragon (Earth-Two)? Kyletheobald (talk) 03:47, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Maybe so, but probably his mommy and daddy didn't name him Green Dragon, and most of the time the character's birth name is used. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:43, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :::But then again, his mommy and daddy probably gave him more name than Chang. There has been some rumblings lately against the long-time practice of using a last name by itself (when the first name is unknown) as a pagename, when there is a codename to use instead. (Using a first name only is definitely out.) There should probably be a separate discussion and decision made... Shadzane �� (talk) 14:52, May 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, that sounds perfectly sensible. But where? And when? Could be this discussion has already taken place, and I missed it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:19, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Where? On the Policy board in the Forum, I guess. :::When? Right now? I don't see any reason to wait. I'll set something up. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:21, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Appellaxians to New Earth *Crystal Creature (Earth-One) *Mercury Monster (Earth-One) *Glass-Man (Earth-One) *Stone-God (Earth-One) *Golden Roc (Earth-One) *Wood-King (Earth-One) *Fire-Lord (Earth-One) All appeared in New Earth and their histories are not so radically different after Crisis to warrant (Earth-One) designations. —Justin (koavf)·T· 23:11, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds good, but where did they appear post-Crisis? Shadzane �� (talk) 15:11, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Never mind, I looked it up. It's . Shadzane �� (talk) 15:12, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Anachronistic Plastic Men Move from "Patrick..." to "Eel..." For well over 60 years, Plastic Man was just "Eel" O'Bri(a/e)n. Mark Waid named him "Patrick" after these stories were published, so there's no reason to assume the character's name is "Patrick" there. Note other universes like Eel O'Brian (Quality Universe) or Eel O'Brian (Earth-One), where we don't retroactively name all Plases "Patrick". Suggest moving at least: *Patrick O'Brian (JSA: The Golden Age) *Patrick O'Brian (Earth-22) *Patrick O'Brian (DCAU) (in this instance, he's explicitly called "Eel") —Justin (koavf)·T· 03:03, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Hans Heinrich Gootsden (Earth-Two) to Hans Gootsden (Earth-Two) There's no need for a middle name in the pagename. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:12, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Angelica (New Earth) to Angelica (Earth-One) She never appears Post-Crisis. Kyletheobald (talk) 02:34, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Maire Granger (New Earth) to Marie Granger (New Earth) Misspelling. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:29, May 16, 2019 (UTC) : has it spelled "Maire" at least twice. I can't speak to later issues though. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:30, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ::I looked it up, and "Maire" (should really be spelled "Máire") is apparently the Irish variant of Maria/Mary. It's pronounced "MOY-rə". The spelling "Maire" can also be found in Finland and Estonia. So this is NOT a misspelling of "Marie". Shadzane �� (talk) 22:53, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Her first appearance has it as "Marie". However, Dove's entry in has "Maire". So, I don't know. Maybe leave it... DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:13, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::I always wondered what was up with that name, and then immediately forgot to look it up. The discrepancy should be noted in the Notes section, though.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:22, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think that if Who's Who and most later appearances have "Maire", then the "Marie" in the first appearance was probably an error (most likely a hyper-correction by an editor). Shadzane �� (talk) 16:22, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::Alternatively, Who's Who was a typo and later sources just copied that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:42, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Well, Karl and Barbara Kesel are both on Twitter... DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:57, May 17, 2019 (UTC) : Why did this move just happen? It was obviously still being discussed and wasn't ready to be done yet. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:25, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Justice League Unlimited (TV Series) Episode: Far From Home to Justice League Unlimited (TV Series) Episode: Far from Home caps —Justin (koavf)·T· 20:08, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Brain II (Earth-Two) to Brain III (Earth-Two) Chronologically more correct.Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 13:34, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Balloon Man (Earth-One) to Balloon Man II (Earth-One) The first Balloon Man appeared in 1964 in World's Finest Vol 1 145. Something0Something (talk) 17:46, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Phineas Taylor Barnum (New Earth) to P.T. Barnum (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:13, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Phantom Lady (Earth 10) to Sophia Becker (Earth 10) As seen in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:07, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Baphomet II (New Earth) to Baphomet (New Earth) Turns out the "first" Baphomet wasn't actually named Baphomet. Crazylatin77 (talk) 05:18, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Malagigi (New Earth) to Malagigi (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:19, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Avery Carlton Sunderland (New Earth) to Avery Sundlerland (New Earth) There's no need for his middle name in the pagename. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:56, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Looks like he was moved to Avery Sunderland (New Earth) instead, which I think is correct. Where did that extra l come from? Shadzane �� (talk) 19:56, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Avery Carlton Sunderland (Flashpoint Timeline) to Avery Sundlerland (Flashpoint Timeline) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:58, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: What is Reality? to Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: What Is Reality? Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 04:49, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Midnighter (The Wild Storm) to Lucas Trent (The Wild Storm) Revealed in The Wild Storm Vol 1 23--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 15:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Apollo (The Wild Storm) to Alex Petrakis (The Wild Storm) Revealed in The Wild Storm Vol 1 23--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 15:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Black Condor (Earth 10) to Marcus Robbins (Earth 10) Revealed in Freedom Fighters Vol 3 6--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 15:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Teen Lantern (Prime Earth) to Keli Quintela (Prime Earth) Revealed in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:00, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Justice League: Task Force (Video Game) to Justice League Task Force (Video Game) Actual name. —Justin (koavf)·T· 02:18, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Spider II (Earth-Two) to Spider III (Earth-Two) In order of publication, this should be Spider III. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:10, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Spider III (Earth-Two) to Spider II (Earth-Two) See above. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:10, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Charles Collins (Earth-Two) to Charles Collins (New Earth) He appeared in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:51, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Lophi Kent (Prime Earth) to Lophi (Prime Earth) Their marriage was fake and it was never mentioned that she earned the surname Kent from Conner Kent.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 14:56, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Van Loren (Earth-Twelve) to Gina van Loren (Earth-Twelve) According to the article, her first name is "Gina".KylieMfever (talk) 06:45, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Superman Year One Vol 1 to Superman: Year One Vol 1 Ponctuation. Something0Something (talk) 10:10, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :I removed the move template. Volumes are not moved in this fashion. Also, this volume should not be moved because there is no colon in the title on the cover or indicia of the first issue. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:55, June 20, 2019 (UTC) DC Super Friends (Web Series) to DC Super Friends (Webseries) For consistency's sake. Crazylatin77 (talk) 01:38, June 21, 2019 (UTC) D'Artagnan (New Earth) to Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:32, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Does it make sense to even link to the real person? This is a DC-fictional version, based on a highly-fictionalized version of the real guy. It seems like a stretch to me. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:35, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I think that would also be an acceptable solution to rewrite the page so it is only about the fictional D'Artagnan (and not move the page). But the way the page is written now, it conflates the two. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:54, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Jonathan Payton Dorrance (Earth-One) to Jonathan Dorrance (Earth-One) There's no need for his middle name in the pagename. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:56, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Wanda Dunst (Wildstorm Universe) to Wanda Durst (Wildstorm Universe) The last name seems to have been misspelled. Every source I've found says that her surname is Durst, not Dunst. -- Gnostic (talk) 00:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Michael Payson Maxwell (New Earth) to Michael Maxwell (New Earth) There's no need for his middle name in the pagename. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:36, June 26, 2019 (UTC) : These other pages should have the same fix: :* Michael Payson Maxwell (Prime Earth) :* Michael Payson Maxwell (The Nail) :* Michael Payson Maxwell (DCAU) :* Michael Payson Maxwell (The Brave and the Bold) :* Michael Payson Maxwell (Teen Titans TV Series) : Shadzane �� (talk) 22:40, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Ghost Patrol to Ghost Patrol (New Earth) Disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 12:25, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Actors: Sheryl Lee Ralph to Actors:Sheryl Lee Ralph Just to remove the space between "Actors:" and the name.Crazylatin77 (talk) 05:40, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Doctor Skuba (Earth-AD) to Sandor Skuba (Earth-AD) Name revealed in . Kyletheobald (talk) 22:36, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Karol Wojtyła (New Earth) to Pope John Paul II (New Earth) To follow the new policy of using the Wikipedia name for real people. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:50, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Sect of Assassins to Order of Assassins Because Wikipedia calls them that. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 15:20, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Antiope (Prime Earth) to Alcippe (Prime Earth) See her Talk Page.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 17:15, July 17, 2019 (UTC)